Death Of The Past
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Booth's ex comes back and is murdered. The team takes the case but is knocked for a loop when Sully comes back being placed in charge of the investigation. Booth and Brennan push back and forth but how much can their relationship take? After season 6.
1. Begging

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGONAL BONES CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES, THE CREDIT FOR THOSE WOULD HAVE TO GO TO THE WONDERFUL HART HANSON!

Chapter 1

Booth was working on filing the last papers of the case he and Brennan had just solved when he heard a knock on the door making him turn to look at who walked in. He paused and watched as a tall blonde-haired person with gray blue eyes walked closer as the door closed slowly behind her. Booth put the last file away as Hannah stopped at his desk.

"Hannah." Booth said walking over to stand by his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." she said softly. "I wanted to apologize for what happened. I figured I would let you have some time to calm down before I came back to see you."

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" He asked again as she took a breath and looked down for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"Seeley, I made a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life, and I want to make it right again." She said softly as Booth looked at her not knowing what exactly to do. he could feel his chest tighten at the memories of the pain she had caused before he pushed them back down remembering how Brennan had come to him and stuck by his side.

"No." He said making her look at him shocked.

"What? Seeley, we went through a tough time, we aren't meant to end like that." She said looking at him trying to silently beg him to at least give it a try. "I know I hurt you, but it wasn't time and I wasn't ready to any commitment. We aren't meant to be apart." She said as she felt tears gather in her eyes as she looked at him set his jaw and shake his head.

"No. Hannah, you missed your chance at anything. We weren't meant to be together, it was only a fling that was caused by high emotions being in a war zone. I've moved on and I've found someone who loves me and wants to be with me. We are really happy together, so why would I screw that up to go back to you?" She looked at him mouth slightly agape as she took a breath trying to relax.

"You wouldn't even consider trying us again?" The door to his office opened and they saw Brennan walk in before stopping and looking between the two. She was confused as she looked at the upset Hannah and the angry looking Booth. He threw the papers he was holding down on his desk making both women look at him.

"Hannah, no. You need to just move on and focus on something else." He looked back at Brennan as she still stood by the door. "How'd it go?" He asked as she gave a small smile and walked over to him.

"Very well. They said that everything was progressing very well."

"Temperance…" Hannah said as she looked at Brennan standing next to her. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am 30 weeks so far." Brennan smiled before she went back to talking to Booth. "They want to see me in a month to keep an eye how I'm progressing. She said that if everything continues as is I should go into labor with a day or two of my due date." She pulled several papers from her purse and handed them to Booth who looked at them with a bright smile. Hannah stood watching the two before Brennan took one of the papers and handed it to Hannah.

"This was taken today at my appointment." She smiled as Hannah looked down at the sonogram picture to see the image of a baby as Charlie ducked his head into the office.

"Booth, Jackson wants you." Booth nodded before he handed the papers back to Brennan and walked out to talk to the other agent leaving the two women alone. Hannah looked at Brennan as she was looking down at the pictures with a smile.

"How are your stories coming along?" Brennan asked looking at Hannah. "I haven't seen you around DC in a while."

"Yeah, things have been a bit hectic in the last few months. And I wanted to try to give myself and Seeley time to calm down and recover. Thank you for staying with him when everything happened."

"It was no problem at all, but you have to know how hurt he was."

"I know I hurt him, but I couldn't agree to marry him when I wasn't ready to. I really just want to make things right. Could you just talk to him?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot. He was really hurt and I can't let him go through that again. I am sorry." She said as Hannah looked at her not knowing what to do as Booth walked back in with a file and he laid it on his desk. "I need to get back to the lab."

"Can't leave the squints alone too long." Booth smirked making her shake her head. "I'll swing by the lab later. I just need to finish up some paper work from our last case."

"You better bring food." She said with a smile making him smirk.

"That baby's always hungry." He chuckled as he turned to grab the file and papers from his desk before walking over to his filing cabinet. "Thai again?" He asked and saw her think for a minute.

"Yes, it's about the only thing my stomach will settle with. And you know better than to blame the baby for me being hungry." She said making him smirk.

"Well I see you have a lot of work to do so I'm just going to go for now." Hannah said with a small sigh. She turned and left pausing at the door as Booth walked back over to his desk stopping slightly behind Brennan as she gave a small smile.

"You better get going. Those squints are probably going nuts without you bossing them around." He said before they kissed. When they pulled apart, Brennan turned and looked at him. "They're probably destroying your lab you know." Hannah's mouth dropped open before she turned away and walked down the hall.

"Angela and Cam are there. Hodgins and Wendell cannot do too much damage, but I supposed you're right." She smirked before he leaned down and gave her another kiss. "Here, don't forget this." She said handing him one of the pictures. "I know how much you like having the new ones." He smirked as he took the picture.

"I would have gotten one eventually." He smirked giving her another kiss. "Now go. As soon as I finish I'll bring you and the baby some food." She shook her head and turned leaving to get back to her lab.

"Seeley." Booth head making him look up from his desk as Hannah walked back in determined. "I want you to give me another chance." She said looking at him as he sat back in his chair.

"Why should I? You were not even serious when we were together and now that I'm with someone else, you come back and start trying to get me to leave her and go with you. I'm not about to walk away from her because you came back."

"Temperance isn't suited for a relationship with a man like you." She blurted out as Booth looked at her before standing up. "She is awkward and deserves someone from the lab, not someone like you. And you deserve someone who's passionate and loving." She watched as Booth took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You really think you can come in here and try to tell me that Bones and me aren't meant to be together? You really think I would agree and go running back to you? Hannah, I did love you. I wanted to be with you, but you didn't want me. My feelings for Bones…. She is just as devoted to this relationship as I am. Besides I'm not about to walk away from her and our child just because you came back."

"Seeley, she may be carrying your baby but she doesn't even know what love is. How can you share your life with someone you claim loves you when she doesn't know what it means to love someone?" Booth grabbed the file off his desk before walking around to stand in front of Hannah.

"You don't know anything about her. Just leave me and her be happy." He demanded before he left.

Two days later Brennan was sitting at her desk going over her graduate papers when there was a knock on the door making her look up at who it was. She gave a small smile seeing Hannah who slowly walked in as Brennan got to her feet.

"Hannah." Brennan said slightly shocked that the woman would show up at her work after all this time.

"Temperance, I just wanted to come by and apologize for what I sad to Seeley the other day."

"Why apologize to me for what you told Booth?" She asked confused.

"He didn't tell you?" She watched as Brennan shook her head. Hannah looked at her a moment, she knew she had made a mistake turning Booth down and knew she needed a second chance. She had gotten to know Brennan over the time she had spent dating Booth and she knew Brennan was only into her work and nothing else. She took a breath about to start a plan she was not proud of. "I wonder why he wouldn't have told you. He must not have thought it was important to tell you what we talked about."

"He probably felt there was no need for me to know."

"Yes, well I suppose he just didn't want to hurt you." She sighed before looking towards the door. "I'll just go then. There's no need to apologies for something that was never mentioned."

"What did you two talk about?" She asked curious as Hannah turned back to look at her. She felt her chest tighten at the thought of her plan but needed to have just one last chance to make things right with Booth.

"We just talked about what had happened. I told him my feelings about everything and he told me he loved me and I left." 'More or less' she said as she saw Brennan's brows furrow as she thought.

"He told you he loved you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure it didn't mean anything." She said as Brennan glanced away and nodded. "I better get going; I have a meeting to get to."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for stopping in." Brennan said before she walked back over to look at her clock with a sigh. It was almost six at night meaning it was time to pack up and go home. She wondered what had happened between Hannah and Booth and her mind wandered even farther as she remembered Hannah's words. 'He told me he loved me.' She shook her head and finished packing before leaving for the night. She would just ask Booth what was going on, it was the only logical choice when faced with such thoughts.

Brennan walked into Booth's apartment, where she had moved her things into five months ago. She could smell dinner cooking as she gave a small smile, walking down the hallway to put her bag by the couch. She set her bag down before she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind making her relax into this grasp, lulling her head back against his shoulder she looked up at him as he kissed her cheek.

"So, how was the boring lab? I bet it's boring now that we won't have cases until after the baby is born." He smirked as he held her against him. He saw her look away as she took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"Hannah came by my office today." She looked back up at him as he furrowed his brows. "She told me that she was talking to you the other day and she wanted to apologize for what she told you. Why didn't you tell me she said something to you?"

"It wasn't important, Bones, she was just trying to get another chance." He said as she looked away again but still stayed in his strong arms.

"She said you told her that you loved her." She looked back up at him worried about what his answer might be before she saw a small smile cross his face.

"I told her that I _did_ love her, I did when we were together, but not anymore." He said before he kissed her temple. "I love you, Bones. I always have and that's not going to change."

"She was saying that you didn't tell me because you didn't want to hurt me."

"She's trying to get between us by playing mind games. She is trying dirty tricks to get me and you to break up. But she doesn't realize just how good we are." He said as Brennan smiled and turned her head to rest under his chin. The two stood for a while longer before they felt the baby start to kick. "Alright, alright. Impatient as ever." He said with a smile before he let go and went back into the kitchen with Brennan following him, holding her belly. "Been like that all day?"

"Yes, any time I sit for too long, or when it's around a meal time. It's like I have a personal alarm clock." She smiled as she sat at the table when Booth finished cooking. "So what was said in your conversation with Hannah the other day?" Booth glanced over his shoulder at her before he stirred the pot once more, and walked over to stand in front of her as he started to explain.

"She was trying to convince me to give her another chance. I told her that I was more than happy where I was before she started telling me that you and me deserve different people. I told her that I had loved her once but I could never give you up." He saw a small smile cross her lips before he turned back to the food.

"Do you really think she is trying to break us apart?"

"Yeah." He sighed before he set a bowl of soup in front of her and he took his own and sat across from her. "It sounds like she's trying to say things to make us fight and break up. It's just a good thing you're so rational in that brain of yours." He said with a smirk as she shook her head.

"What do we do?"

"Ignore her. She can't do anything unless we let her get to us. Other than her showing up, how was the lab?"

"As you suspected, it was quiet uneventful. I over saw a few students on identifying remains from bone storage but that was it." She said as she took a spoon full of the soup. "What about the office. I doubt it was uneventful and boring."

"Cullen came in with a few little cases that other agents needed help with. He's anxious to get us back out into the field but he doesn't want to have you pushing yourself too hard."

"I know my limitations. Besides, I doubt I would be able to work all day and all night even once right now." She said with a smirk as he chuckled.

Two weeks later Booth was at his desk when he heard a knock and saw Hannah walk in. He hung up his phone as she walked closer and Booth stood up walking around his desk to sit on the front of it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she looked at him for a minute.

"You and Temperance are really in love, aren't you?" She watched as he looked at her confused. "Seeley, all I want is for you to hear me out and give me a chance to explain and make things right." He sighed before he indicated for her to go on. "I know that I threw away the best chance I had at being really happy. I regret my decision every minute and I want to set things right. I don't think we are done, there is so much more to be said and felt. You just need to give it one last chance. I still love you, Seeley." Booth looked at her listening to her words before he shook his head. Suddenly she pulled herself to him and kissed him deeply only to be pushed away.

"Hannah!" He said as he stood up straight and moved farther away from her. "I told you I loved you once but not anymore. I love Bones, and my decision is not going to change." He said strongly as she stared at him with tears gathering in her eyes.

"All I want is a chance. You can't even give me that?"

"I am with Bones, I love her, Hannah. Our baby is due in two months; I'm not going to screw things up with her because you think there is something between us. There's not, so just leave me and Bones alone. We are happy the way we are. Me, her, Parker and our baby. That's it." He said as she took a step back not knowing what to do or say before she turned on her heels and left. Booth sighed as he went back to work hoping that was the last time Hannah tried anything.

Booth's hopes were for nothing when Brennan walked through his office door looking upset and confused. He wondered what had happened when he saw Hannah standing outside looking in through the glass window making him run a hand over his face.

"Booth." Brennan said stopping in front of his desk. "Hannah showed up at the lab and told me that you kissed her." She said as Booth set his jaw and stood walking over to her quickly as she looked confused, not knowing what to do. "Tell me what happened. That's all I need to hear." She said as he nodded and leaned against his desk and started to explain what Hannah had done.

"Bones, I told you, she is in the past. I don't love her, I love you." He told her as she sighed as stepped forward as he wrapped his arms around her.

"She is starting to make me doubt everything I know, Booth." She felt him hold her tight as he sighed.

"I know, Bones. She is trying hard to get what she wants, but I'm not going to let her do that. I have loved you for years and now I have you. I have you and the baby. I'm not going to do anything to screw up." He felt Brennan relax even more into his hold as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Booth." She said softly as he gave a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Just relax and forget everything she says. Nothing is true." She pulled back and looked up at him before they leaned into a kiss. "Don't you have sqinterns to babysit?" He asked gaining a small smile from Brennan as she rolled her eyes.

"I should get back to the lab."

"I'll get you about six?" He asked as she nodded. The two kissed again before Brennan left not seeing Hannah duck off to the side. Booth walked out and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his office angrily. "You need to stop this now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're trying to drive a wedge between me and Bones. I told you before, leave us alone. Stop messing with her head and her emotions. She doesn't need to be stressed about this on top of her lab work. I do not love you Hannah, leave it at that and move on." She looked at him about to argue but settled for a deep sigh before she left Booth in his office angry.


	2. Painful News

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Hannah's last attempt to get Booth and Brennan to separate. They had not heard from her and they were getting ready for the birth of their baby. Booth was laying on his side with Brennan's back flush against his chest while he held her in sleep. They were jolted awake by one of their phones going off making Brennan reach for hers on the side table to see if it was for her before she nudged Booth.

"Booth, it's yours." She said making him groan as he rolled over to see the time as he grabbed his phone.

"Booth." He answered groggily. "Sir, you said… yes… Yeah… okay." He said as he hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked as she rolled over to face him.

"That was Haker. Apparently a case came up that no one but us can solve." He looked at her as she sighed.

"It's not like we have a choice." She said as she started to climb from the bed to get dressed forcing him to do the same before they drove out to the scene. "Did Andrew tell you anything?" She asked as Booth put the car in park.

"Just said we were the only ones who could do it." He looked at her before they got out of the car. "Bones, be careful around here. This is really not a good place to be." He watched her look at him for a minute before nodded and the two walked over to find an officer.

"Manager said he got here to start opening up the site and found the body. The security guard didn't see anything. He was napping when everything went on apparently." Booth nodded as the officer pointed to the two men before pointing to the body. "The body is over there. Well at least what's left of her."

"Thanks." Booth said as he and Brennan walked over to the remains. "Whoa." He said as he looked down at a body that was completely flattened. "What happened to this person?"

"It seems they were flattened." Brennan said giving him a look, telling him not to ask stupid questions. "It doesn't look like I'll be able to tell you anything until I am able to reconstruct the skeleton. It would seem as if they had been run over by that." She said as she looked at the blood pattern on the ground leading to an asphalt roller that sat only a few feet away. They walked over and looked at the roller, finding blood as Booth sighed.

"Well we know what happened." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, everything gets sent to the Jeffersonian." He said before he started telling the other agents what to collect. After the agents were working Booth took Brennan to the lab.

Brennan stood with Booth, Cam, Hodgins and Wendell as they looked down at the remains sitting on the table. They had taken full body scans and x-ray and found the entire skeleton had been crushed. Now the team stood trying to figure out their first order of business. Brennan said reconstructing the skull would be best to start with, so they could get a positive id on the victim. Between Wendell and Brennan they were able to extract the fragments of skull imbedded in what flesh was left of the head.

"I'll begin working on the kill reconstruction, Mr. Bray please obtain the remaining fragments and reconstruct the rest of the skeleton as best you can." Wendell nodded as Brennan walked away with the skull fragments on a tray. She walked off the platform and into the bone room where she would be able to concentrate more leaving Hodgins to gather what particulates he could, Cam gathers as many samples as she could while Wendell went to work gathering the fragments leaving Booth and Angela to shake their heads and walk away.

Ten hours later Booth was lying on the couch in Brennan's office waiting for Brennan to be finished. He sighed knowing that she would never stop if he did not go make her take a break but as he sat up Brennan walked in and sat next to him looking exhausted. He sat back and had her lean against him as she sighed in relief.

"I finally finished. Angela is working on the reconstruction now. From what I can tell, the victim is female from between 35 to 40 years old. That's it for now."

"You did more than enough, Bones, take a nap." He said softly as she nodded and let herself dose off only to be woken up, what felt like only minutes later. "Bones, Cam said she found something." He said making her nod and sit up before they walked over to Cam's office.

"Okay, I was able to run a few tests and came back with traces of high concentrated mace and cocaine. It didn't seem to be in her system, just on the body when it had been run over. Hodgins is working on the clothing now-"

"I'm finished." Hodgins said as he walked over and started typing on the keyboard. "I was able to isolate a few particles from the clothing. I found traces of Capsaicin and Benzoylmethyl ecogine." Booth looked at the two women as Brennan translated.

"Mace and cocaine."

"So this has something to do with a cocaine dealer or user who carries Mace?" Booth asked as the three shrugged.

"It's only a few pieces of evidence, Booth. There's no way to tell yet." She said before she looked back at Hodgins. "Were you able to use the maggots to discern time of death?"

"Yeah that body was crushed and left there since Friday night."

"So we need a woman who has been missing for three days, from a really bad neighborhood?"

"That sounds correct so far." Brennan nodded before Angela tapped her shoulder. "Were you able to finish?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you're going to like it." She said handing the picture to Brennan who looked from the picture to Angela. "I went over it six times. There's no mistake." She said as Booth walked closer and looked over Brennan's shoulder. His breath caught in his chest as he stared down at a computerized picture of a blond haired, blue-eyed woman.

"Hannah…" He said softly before he took a breath and walked out. Brennan handed the picture back to Angela and followed him into her office. "Angela needs to go over it again." He said as she walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Booth… she re-did it six times, and the facial markers are consistent." She said as he sat on the armrest of one of her chairs as she walked closer. "I'm sorry Booth." She said softly as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her swollen belly while she laid her hands on his shoulders wishing she knew what to do.

"What the hell was she doing there?" He asked softly as he pulled back taking a slow calming breath.

"Could she have been working on another story?" Brennan asked as Booth shrugged.

"We need to tell her sisters. I'll get them to come in from New York, and we should talk to her editor about what she was working on." He stood up before he walked out as Angela walked in.

"Is he okay?" Angela asked Brennan as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"He seems fine. He is getting right into work." She said with a sigh as she rubbed her belly.

"Sweetie, maybe you should take him home." Angela said as she watched Brennan stop for a minute holding her swollen stomach. "Bren, you okay?" Brennan just sat still as Angela looked out in the hallway before back at her best friend. "I'm going to get Booth."

"No. I'm fine. Just Braxton hicks, it's nothing that needs to be added to Booth." She said as she stood up. "You know as well as I do that he wouldn't go home in a normal case, let alone in a case involving his ex-girlfriend." Angela sighed.

"He would if you needed to go home." She said with a sad smile.

"But I don't."

"He doesn't know that. Tell him you're not feeling well and need to go home, that will be enough to get him to take you home and stay with you. It will keep him busy for now."

"Angela, Booth is very capable of dealing with this. He does not need us to make excuses and try to take him away." She told her friend making her sigh in defeat. "Although I will try to talk him into resting for a few days if that is what you want."

"Yes. Brennan, get him to take at least the next couple of days off. Just to get his head on straight before we dig into this case. This is going to really hurt him." She said as Brennan nodded and walked out to find Booth out by the reflecting pool. She walked over and sat beside him as he leaned back with a sigh.

"Angela and the others think it would be best if you took a few days to get things worked out before you get into this case." She said looking at the water fountain as he glanced at her, thinking before looking away.

"What about you? What do you think?" He asked as she took a deep breath.

"I think it would be beneficial for you to be able to think logically. But I believe that you are able to make your own decisions as to whether or not you need to think about things before getting into a hard case that most definitely will hurt you." He looked at her as she looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry that it is Hannah." Booth only nodded and looked back at the fountain.

"Yeah, me too, Bones." He said softly.

"I realize this is not something you would like to talk about so I'm going to go back inside and see what I can find to help get the person who did this. We can talk when you are ready; I'll wait as long as you need." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek before standing up. As she stood, she had to bend slightly and hold her belly as she gripped the arm of the bench making Booth jump to his feet.

"Bones…" He said as he reached out to her.

"It's just Braxton hicks contractions. It's nothing to worry about, Booth." She said with a small smile before she stood up straight. "I'm fine; I'll let you know if I'm not." She said making him give a small smirk.

"Yeah, right." He shook his head as she looked back at the building. "See what you and the others can find. I'm just going to stay out here a little longer." He said as she nodded and kissed his cheek again before walking back into the lab to get to work.

Four days later Brennan walked out to the living room to see Booth sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees, head in one hand and a glass of alcohol in the other. She walked over and sat beside him as he looked up at her as she looked at him worried.

"You should be a sleep." He said as he took another swallow if his drink.

"So should you." She replied making him look at her and scoff. "Booth, you haven't slept in four days. You can't keep going like this."

"I have slept, and going like what?" He took another gulp of his drink. Brennan furrowed her brows as she reached out and took the glass from his hands, setting it on the table as he looked at her confused. She looked back at him determined to try to help.

"You have not slept. I know that for a fact. You come to bed with me and as soon as you think, I'm a sleep you leave. I know you never come back because I toss and turn without you there. And the path you're on is not healthy. You need to stop." She said as he scoffed at her, grabbed his drink, and guzzled the rest before he poured another glass.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with having a drink." He said as he held up the glass to take a drink and she took it and the bottle away placing it on the far side of the table. "Bones." He said not happy.

"Booth. I've been waiting for you to talk to me and tell me what is going on but you not sleeping in four days, hardly talking to anyone, sitting out here in the middle of the night drinking… Booth. I know I said I would wait, but you need to tell me what is going on."

"Nothing Bones, just go back to bed." He told her as she looked at him becoming frustrated.

"I am not going anywhere and you are not getting your alcohol until you tell me exactly what is going on. you're always telling me to tell you what I feel." She said as he looked away. "Booth, I feel worried. I am worried about how painful this case is. I am afraid. Afraid of the pain you're in. I want to help, but I don't know how. I need you to tell me."

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Just… Go back to bed." He said refusing to look at her.

"No Booth." She said angrily as he looked at her with frustration in his eyes. "I will not just do what you say. You are always making me tell you how I feel. It is one of the reasons we've become so close while working together and now…. Booth, I am your Girlfriend, I am carrying your child. You need to talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about." He said angrily as he stood up and took his glass and bottle back before walking into the kitchen to drink again leaving Brennan to sit angrily on the couch. Her anger rising as he walked away downing another glass. She stood up and followed him as he held the bottle close.

"Booth, if you don't tell me what is going on with you, you will regret it." She said not really understanding what she was threatening but he looked at her trying to figure out what she was trying to threaten before he poured more in his glass and drank again. She turned quickly walking back into the bedroom leaving him to drink in peace.

"Hello?" Brennan heard.

"Ange…" She said as tears came to her eyes. She did not know why she was crying but she could not seem to stop.

"Brennan? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Ange, do you think you could come get me? I can't get in my car to go to you." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah of course. What happened? Where's Booth?"

"He is in the kitchen drinking." She said as Angela's voice rose.

"What? What is he thinking?"

"I don't know Ange, but he won't tell me anything and all he will do is drink. He hasn't slept in four days and he still won't talk to me."

"Alright, just relax. Getting so worked up isn't good for you or the baby. Just get a few things and I'll be there in a bit okay?"

"Yeah, I know Ange. She doesn't like it when I'm upset." Brennan said as she felt a kick.

"Alright well calm down, get some stuff and I'll be there in a little bit and we can come back here and have a bunch of ice cream while sitting on the couch watching really bad movies, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." She said before they hung up and Brennan grabbed a few clothes and put them in a bag before she sat waiting for Angela.

It was not long before she heard Angela knock on the door making Booth open it. Brennan heard Angela saying something to Booth before the bedroom door opened and Angela went to Brennan's side. The two women hugged for a bit before Angela took Brennan's bag and started walking her friend to the front door while Booth sat at the kitchen table still drinking before he saw them walk to the door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Bren, go down to the car." Angela said as she gave her friend the key. Brennan gave a sad look to Booth before leaving Angela with Booth. "You want to know what's going on? This is a hard case. I know it is hurting you, probably killing you but you need to open your eyes, Booth. Hannah was Brennan's friend, she is hurting too, but she is working through everything, trying to be strong for you, she has begun to put walls up again but you're too busy thinking to yourself and ignoring the people who love you. You want to know what's going on, well so do we. Brennan is going to stay with me and Hodgins until things calm down." She said before turning and leaving as Booth stood in the doorway to the kitchen processing what Angela had just said. It took a minute for the words to get through his brain before he went back to the kitchen table and sat down.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself softly as he put his head in his hands.


	3. Fighting

Chapter 3

Booth stood with his back against the window in the conference room. He was watching Brennan who sat at the table across from him, as she looked down rubbing her swollen belly. Cullen had called them in for a meeting and they were waiting for him to show up. Booth felt his chest tighten as he looked at Brennan's slightly puffy eyes as she looked up and glanced at him. Before either could say a word, the door slid open and Caroline walked in with a man following behind her. Brennan's eyes went wide as he recognized the man with shaggy black hair and deep brown eyes. He looked at her and smiled as she could only stare.

"What's going on Caroline?" Booth asked as he still stood leaning against the glass wall.

"Agent Sullivan will be taking lead on this case, and since we all know you won't work without Booth and you won't back down from the case you will be allowed to work the case but only as consultants under the orders of Agent Sully."

"What?" Brennan and Booth asked at the same time.

"I'm following orders." She said looked between the two. "It's hard enough keeping every case you solve from being put under the microscope, adding a case with a personal connection to both of you make this too much."

"Caroline, we have no problem working this case." Booth argued making her look at him then at Brennan before looking back at him hard.

"From the way you two look, I would say there is a problem. Agent Sullivan is in charge, and you two better clean yourselves up and get your heads screwed back on right." She said before she left as Booth and Brennan looked at each other before looking at Sully.

"It's been a while." He said with a smile as he looked at Brennan.

"Yes, six years. I thought you weren't going to come back to the FBI." Brennan said as Sully shrugged with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I knew it was the best chance I would get to see you again." He smiled as Brennan gave a small smile before glancing at Booth who stood angrily. "I hear you're still the best around."

"Of course I am, who else would there be that could do as well as Booth and I? We still hold the highest solve rate." She said as Booth took a deep breath and turned to leave.

"It's good to see you again, Booth." Booth just nodded before walking out leaving Sully to look at Brennan. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Perhaps if you asked him…" She said trailing off angrily before her phone rang. "Brennan… yes, we're finished…. Okay." She said hanging up. "Angela's here to take me back to the lab."

"Booth's not taking you?" He asked confused. Last time he saw the two they were inseparable. Booth always drove her everywhere.

"No, he's not." Angela said as she walked in. "Didn't you sail of into the sunset?"

"I came back and rejoined the FBI. What is going on with you and Booth? You sound almost angry."

"As of right now that's not your business." Angela said walking farther into the room before she saw Brennan waiting. She smiled as she walked over and held her hand out to help her out of the low seat. as Brennan stood up Sully's eyes went wide.

"Tempe…. What…. you're…" He stumbled over his words as Angela looked at Brennan who obviously didn't know what to do. "Who? When?"

"Okay, you can find out everything slowly but for right now we need to go. We have a date with a tub of ice cream and bad movies." Angela said as she started ushering her friend out the door.

"Ange I need to get my jacket out of Booth's office." She said before she started walking down to the office leaving Angela and Sully alone. Brennan walked into the office to see Booth sitting at his desk holding his football as he stared at a framed picture on his desk. He looked up as she walked in and she quickly looked away.

"Sully taking you back to the lab?" He asked trying to keep his voice from sounding to jealous but failed miserably as she looked at him and furrowed her brows.

"No. Angela is here if you must know, even though it is none of your business.

"You're my girlfriend, of course it's my business." He said frustrated.. He looked at her as anger jumped into her eyes and she put her hand on her hips and glared at him.

"You sit around refuse to talk to anyone, you don't sleep, and when I try to help you throw a fit, there is no reason for you to become angry and demand to know what I am doing. I can take care of myself. I have been doing it since I was a child, I do not need to have you to oversee everything I do. After everything, now you want to take an interest in who is around me? All because of Sully?"

"It's not because of Sully." He said standing up quickly.

"I may not be very good at reading people like you or Angela but I can tell when you're acting jealous. He is here to work and nothing else."

"I never said there was anything else."

"You don't have to. I could see it in the conference room when he was talking to me. You think that since he's back I will leave you and go back to him. He is a coworker, and I have no feelings for him anymore. So you can stop acting like a jealous adolescent."

"I am not acting like a jealous adolescent. All I asked was if he was taking you back to the lab and you start going off about you not having feelings for him. For you not feeling anything for him you sure jumped to that conclusion fast." She narrowed her eyes and a glared at him.

"You want to sit and sulk like some little child then fine. But I am not going to stand here while you accuse me of having feelings for a man who left me to go sailing around the world. I do not need you to keep track of who I go where with either. I will take care of myself, like I always have." She said grabbing her jacket and walking back to Angela as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Angela asked, as Sully looked confused.

"It's nothing. Let's just go." She said as she pulled her jacket on and walked with Angela. Sully looked down the hall to where Booth's office was only to see Booth walking out looking very angry.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened?" Angela said as they got in the car.

"He's acting like a little child. He refuses to do anything and then the second Sully shows up he becomes protective and demanding, treating me like a child." She said as she looked out the window calming herself. "Ange can you please take me to see Zack?"

"Yeah, no problem." Angela said knowing that when things became hard for Brennan, she always went to the only logical one there was, the only one who ever made complete sense to her.

"Dr. Brennan." Zach said as he walked in. Angela stood in the hall waiting for the two to talk as she looked through the window at them and watched as they hugged tightly. "What is wrong? You look distressed. I am not entirely sure but I believe that is bad for the growing child." Brenna pulled back and nodded.

"Yes, well things have become very difficult."

"How so?"

"You remember Booth's ex-girlfriend, Hannah?"

"Yes, you told me you were friends with her and then she turned Agent Booth down when he proposed to her."

"Yes, well she arrived back about a month ago and she was trying to cause a fight between myself and Booth so that she could have another chance with him. We were able to get her to stop but almost a week ago, we were called to a scene. The victim had been run over with a road roller and was later identified as Hannah."

"This must be difficult for you and Agent Booth."

"Yes, he stopped talking to everyone and only focused on the case. He stopped sleeping and he was drinking the other night. I went to talk to him and try to get something out of him but he refused to talk to me. We started to argue and I had Angela get me. I have been staying with her since then. Today the FBI wanted us to have a meeting and we found out that another Agent will be taking over as lead while Booth and I are under him."

"Another Agent in the lead of this case?"

"Yes and the agent is Sully."

"The man who asked you to go with him when he sailed off?"

"Yes. Booth became even more agitated by Sully and myself having a conversation we started to argue once again. I…. am at a loss Zack. I do not know what to do any more, my brain seems incapable of functioning when it comes to Booth and this whole… Mess." Zack nodded.

"It sounds like he has come feeling that still recognized Hannah as being someone close to him, and now she was murdered. I believe he does not know how to deal with the pain and rely on others, as you feel the same and are unable to fully accept others help. Perhaps you should both try to discuss the issues."

"I would if he would only talk to me. He is always walking around telling me how I should talk and tell other how I feel and now he just locks himself away."

"Perhaps you both only need time to think things through rationally. You have both worked through hard times before; this will be no different from the others. Just stay calm and let your mind catch up." Brennan smiled and nodded before she put her hand on her belly. "How have you been?"

"I have been well, other than the recent events. I have started having Braxton hick's contractions and the baby does not like when I become too upset. She begins to kick until I calm down." She smiled as she felt a kick.

"May I?" He asked and saw Brennan nod as she took his hand and placed it where the baby was kicking making him look up with a bright smile. "You and Agent Booth will make wonderful parents. I am sure that it will only be a short time before he begins to think rationally and things will become clearer."

"Thank you Zack." He nodded and they hugged again.

Booth stood at the firing range as he fired off as many shots as he could as fast as he could. He felt so angry with how things were going. First Hannah shows up trying to break him and Brennan up, they finally get past that and they kind her murdered. Then he cannot pull himself to do the one thing he has always told Brennan, he cannot talk to the others, he could not even talk to Brennan. Now this. Sully comes back and tries to charm his way back into his bed. He did not really love her, how could he, he had sailed away leaving her behind and hurt. Booth fired several more shots before he had to reload. Booth loved Brennan more than anything. He knew she loved him too, something that she rarely said but was now acknowledging that it was a true indescribable feeling. He could not understand why he had been acting this way, and it was frustrating him to no end. He fired off another clip before setting his gun down and punching the wall beside him. He stood breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself down before he packed his things up and went back to the empty apartment where he was surrounded by the memory of being happy with Brennan.

It had been three days since Sully had taken over and things were only getting worse between Booth and Brennan, both choosing to stay at the own facilities to work and not talk to each other or anyone else for that matter. Booth stood watching as Sully sat talking with a cop from the area; this was the third cop to be talked to. They had already spoken to Kevin's Partner Samuel Jones, and Ronnie Cooper, another cop from the area. Booth sighed knowing they needed to get Hannah's editor in for questioning or they would never figure anything out. But one at a time. This man's name was Kevin Williams. He sat upright in the chair very intent on Sully's questions. The man had his dark brown hair cut short with spots of gray. He followed Sully's every move with his stone blue eyes as he listened and answered as someone in command. Booth turned as Sweets walked into the observation room making Booth groan silently.

"How are you holding up?" Sweets asked as Booth shrugged.

"Fine. Just trying to do my job." He said before he turned and walked out not letting the young shrink say anymore. He walked back to his office where he sat and saw the picture on his desk. The picture of Brennan with Parker from when they had gone to the park just after they had told him about them being together and having a baby. He smirked remembering Parker as his face lit up and he ran around excited that they were together and he was going to be a big brother. Booth sighed as he saw the little square stuck in the frame; it was the newest ultrasound image of the little baby he helped create. The baby that was growing in Brennan's belly. "What the hell happened?" He asked himself as he leaned his head back to rest but still looking at the pictures.

"Where did I screw up first?" He asked himself. "How can I fix this mess before she won't forgive me?" he reached out taking the fame from his desk to look at the images and his eyes settled on the smiling face of Brennan. The woman he had fallen madly in love with at some point through their partnership. They were just beginning to really work things out and this entire mess works its way into their lives. He ran a finger over the sonogram picture. His child was the one in the black and white picture, his child he was having with Brennan. A child that had been conceived from their first night together after the devastating loss of intern Vincent Nigel-Murray. As he sat looking at the pictures his chest tightened as he thought of what Brennan had said the last time they talked.

'I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since I was a child.' He knew she could take care of herself, he knew she had been on her own since she was a child, until the family of misfits came together, but even still he knew she never let others take care of her. He was the only one she had trusted with her heart, the only one she had ever confide in and told dark secrets. She had stayed with him when he was in pain and had pushed him back on his feet, she was the only woman he ever wanted and he had known since the very first time he saw her that she was the one for him. He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair before he left.

Brennan sat at her desk with on hand on her belly rubbing soft circles across it while the other held a picture frame of her, Booth and Parker dressed up for an exhibit opening a month after they had told Parker about them and the baby. Parker was smiling brightly at the camera as Booth leaned over and was kissing Brennan's cheek making her smile. She sighed as she stared at the picture and felt a kick making her smile.

"I didn't forget about you." She said softly. "You know your father is very strong and stubborn. He never gives in, and that's one thing we've always fought with." She smiled thinking of how silly she must have sounded talking to a baby still in her womb, but it felt right so she continued. "Even if things are tough, he'll pull through and be even stronger.

"He never gives up and I know he'll come though eventually and come get us. We just have to wait. Although I still feel angry, I cannot understand how I seem to not care as long as he comes back for us. I know you miss him too." She said as the baby kicked again. "He'll come get us. Don't worry." She sighed as she put the picture on her desk and rubbed her belly before she felt another pain. "Come on, don't be like that. I know you are upset about what happened but that is no reason to kick me. Your daddy will be here. Just have patients." She said softly before she walked over to lie on the couch, as the baby seemed to relax. After an hour, she heard a soft knock on her door making her look over to see Sully.

"Tempe…" He said as she pushed herself up to sit and look at him. "I… I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yes, of course." She said inviting him to sit with her on the couch. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, mostly about us. You have moved on while I was away and I can't help but be a little upset that you've moved so far as to have a child."

"I am sorry you feel that way, but my feelings have been this way for a while, I only just realized them almost a year ago."

"Will you tell me who this man is? I would like to congratulate him on winning such a beautiful woman."

"I am not some prize to be won, but I will tell you who the father and the man I love is." She smiled as she walked over to her desk before handing the picture to him. He stared at it intently, completely shocked at who the man was.

"Booth?" He asked as Brennan nodded. "Tempe, he hasn't even talked to you the entire time I've been on the case. You have both been avoiding each other and when you can't it ends in an argument over something mundane. Was this some spur the moment thing at happened on accident and now he is forced to step up?" Brennan looked at him and furrowed her brows.

"The pregnancy was an accident, yes. But we had played with the idea of becoming more than partners for a while. We finally gave in and even though we are fighting like this and arguing constantly, I know that it is not a decision that either one of us would take back."

"Are you really happy with him?"

"Sully… it is difficult to explain but to sum everything up, yes I am overly happy with him. He makes me laugh, and I feel so safe when he's with me, and we are happy to be able to start our lives together with Parker and a child of our own."

"Why are you fighting? What is going on?"

"This case has everyone guarding their metaphoric hearts. It is a very hard case."

"Bren you ready?" Angela asked as she held Michael in her arms. Brennan went over and took the baby with a smile as Angela pulled the strap of the diaper bag onto her shoulder. Angela watched as Brennan took Michael over to get her bag as Sully laid the picture on her desk making Michael reach for it. Brennan lifted it up and saw the baby grab at Booth's picture making Brennan smile before she set the picture down.

"Uncle Seeley will see you later." She said softly as she started to look through teary eyes. "Come with Auntie Bones." She whispered as she walked out making Angela look at her friend sadly.

"Booth better fix this soon." Angela mumbled as she followed her friend.

Sully looked at the picture again. He knew there had always been something between the two, and he knew that he had missed his chance, but he could clearly see how she felt about the other agent. He needed to do something.


	4. Back In The Swing

Chapter 4

Brennan sat in the backyard with Michael as Angela went to get some drinks for them, when she came back out she took Michael and the two women began talking about babies and how things change when the baby is born. Angela saw Brenna jump before she put her hand over her belly and froze.

"Brennan?"

"I'm fine Ange." She said but as the pain did not pass she winced.

"Brennan, you're not fine. We're going to the hospital." She said as she stood and put Michael in the carrier they had sitting next to them as Brennan shook her head before she had to put her other hand on her belly as she felt more pain. "Come on."

"I can't move Ange." She said softly as she began to worry and look at her friend scared.

"I'm going to call an ambulance."

"No. Just… just call someone to come over." Angela looked at her before she sighed and went into the house to get her phone and call someone to help.

Ten minutes later Brennan was trying to calm the pain when she heard the back door making her open her eyes and look to see Booth and Angela running over to her. Booth knelt beside her looking worried as she winced again and slammed her eyes shut.

"Bones." Booth said as he reached out and pulled her into his arms as he stood up and started for the car with Angela following behind carrying Michael's carrier.

"Booth get her to the hospital I'll meet you there." Booth nodded as he put Brennan in the car before they took off. Booth looked over worried as Brennan sat holding her belly trying to breathe through the pain He reached over and grabbed her hand making her open her eyes and look at him.

"Hang on; we're almost there, Bones." He said softly as he held her hand and felt her squeeze.

"Booth…" She said making him look over at her glancing at the road. "I'm sorry I didn't wait….." She trailed off holding his hand tighter.

"No, Bones. You have nothing to be sorry for. We can talk about this later. Let's just get you taken care of first." He said as she shook her head.

"No, Booth. We have been only fighting and arguing… I…. I want this settled now."

"Let's get you in the hospital and then we can talk, okay?" He said as he put the car in park and helped her into the hospital. It did not take long for them to get her to a bed and they were checking to see if she was in labor.

"It's not labor it's just very strong Braxton hicks. We'll give you something to relax the muscles and you'll be fine." The doctor said as she started to inject a medication into the IV as both nodded and the doctor left.

"Booth…" He looked back at her knowing what she wanted.

"Bones, you didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to help me and I wouldn't let you. I was doing the same thing I've been fighting with you about for the last six years." He smiled. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"I wish I could help but I don't know how. I know how much it hurt you when she left and I can see you're in pain now. Let me help." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Just relax for now okay? We'll get this under control and then we can go home and talk." She nodded as she looked at Booth as the worry started to slip from his face and his love replaced it. "I love you." He whispered as she smiled.

"I love you too." She said softly as she ran a hand over his cheek before he closed the distance and kissed her. The two pulled apart and Booth leaned his forehead against hers as they just stayed that way with smiles on their faces. The doctor walked in making both look as she smiled.

"I have your discharge papers ready. If you feel anything like that again make sure to come right back, but it seems everything is fine now. You need to just take it easy until you go into labor." She said as Brennan nodded.

Brennan and Booth sat in her office going over the papers on all of the information they had gathered so far. The others looked through the glass wall and saw Brennan leaning against Booth as he had his arm wrapped around her and they were talking and smiling once again. They saw Booth laugh as Brennan pushed away and hit his arm playfully as he tried to pull her back to him. Finally, she gave in and they leaned in kissing.

"How did that… They were fighting like it was the end of the world yesterday." Sully said confused.

"Brennan and Booth had a little scare last night." Angela said making sully look at her. "She was in my backyard and she had a lot of pain. The only person I knew could get there and get her to the hospital fast was Booth so he showed up and I guess they worked it all out while they were waiting to find out what was going on. it was just really strong Braxton hicks, but you know what that means…" she grinned looking at the others as Cam smiled, Hodgins rolled his eyes and Sweets and Sully looked completely lost.

"It means the baby will be here soon." Cam grinned as the two women started talking about how cute the baby will be as the men looked at each other before they saw Booth and Brennan walking out of her office and into the bone room where Wendell had the entire skeleton laid out.

"Where are they going?" Sully asked

"Brennan's probably going to make the dead speak." Angela smiled as she and Hodgins went to her office, Cam went back to hers leaving Sweets and sully to go watch Brennan and Booth. They looked in seeing Booth sitting on a stool to the side and Brennan silently went over the bones.

"You may come in. You do not need to stand there and stare at me as I work." Brennan said as she glanced at the two men who walked into the room. Sully watched as Booth sat on the computer looking at evidence while Brennan worked silently. This was the first time he had been able to see her actually work. Even during the few months they had been together he had seen her work on site but rarely saw he work in the lab. He was fascinated.

"You keep staring at her like that and we're going to have a problem Sully." Booth said without turning around.

"What?" He asked wondering how Booth had known he was watching.

"Bones sighed. She only does that when she's getting annoyed." He said looking over his shoulder at him as he looked between the two. Booth noticed Brennan's face making him stand up as Sully worried. "What'd you find?" He asked, as Sully looked confused as sweets smiled.

"There are fractures on several phalanges, the radius and ulna of her right arm, her right shoulder is dislocated and there are multiple fractured to the facial bones and one on the occipital. These fractures blend in with the trauma of the road roller… no wonder Wendell was not able to see them."

"How can you see anything in the pile?" Booth asked and got as soft glare in return.

"What's this?" He aside as he went to grab a bone only to have his hand swatted away.

"You still haven't learned." She said before looking at what he was pointing out. There were shattered remnants on c-3, across the back. "It looks like a projectile skidded across the surface causing the disk to slide. It would have caused paralysis and a lot of pain." She looked at Booth as he continued to look at the skeletal remains. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" He asked tearing his eyes from the bones to look at Brennan who was looking at him worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he took a breath and gave a nod before quickly glancing at the two men.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said looking back at her. "Can you figure out who shot?"

"The marking are to degraded to make a positive id. Hodgins is still running everything he found so we can wait to see what he comes up with."

"In the mean time we should take a look at the editor who keeps trying to get out of talking to us. We find out what her last assignment was we can figure out where to start at least." He said as she nodded pulling her gloves off. "Let's go find the editor."

"Booth." She said stooping him and making him look at Sully. "Sully what is your opinion since you are lead of the case." Brennan asked.

"Will it matter what I say?" Sully asked as Brennan gave a small smile before shrugging.

"Not really, but since you are lead we will ask your thoughts on the matter."

"Then I guess we have to follow what you chose. Who am I to go against the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan?" he smirked as she nodded.

"That is correct." She looked at Booth. "You know where to find him?" Booth smirked and nodded before he took off with Brennan behind him. Sully watched them leave before he sighed and decided he should follow them.

Sully stayed back as he watched the two partners jump into the swing of things. Something he head seem parts of, and now he would be able to really watch the two's teamwork. Booth walked into the building and showed his badge.

"Mr. Fort is in a meeting right now." The receptionist said.

"Where?" Booth asked as the receptionist looked at him not knowing what to do. Brennan pulled on Booth's sleeve. "Lead the way, Bones." The receptionist called after them as she saw they walk down the hallway.

"How do you know where to go?" Sully asked as she walked up to Brennan.

"She was distracted and had the book open. I found his name found the room." Brennan said as they reached the room and Brennan just walked in.

"Tempe-" Sully tried only to get a slight glare from her as Booth shook his head. They three walked in to a board meeting as everyone looked at them.

"Excuse me. This is a private meeting." The man at the head of the table said and he looked at them Green eyes set behind metal-rimmed glasses. He saw Booth and Sully show their badges and he ran a hand over his bald top and into the gray hair around the back and sides of his head.

"FBI. You've been ignoring our requests to speak with you about an employee. You won't come to you so we come to you." Booth said looking at the members looking around as Fort sighed. "You want to come nicely or do you want me to arrest you?" He asked holding up the hand cuffs. Fort nodded and gathered his things before walking over to the three of them.

"You know you avoiding us as long as you have makes you look awfully guilty. Is there something you would like to tell us before we go through every part of your life?" Booth asked sitting across from Fort in the interrogation room while Sully and Brennan stood in the observation room watching.

"What do you want to know?" He asked scared.

"I want to know what Hannah Burley was working on before she disappeared." Fort looked at Booth for a minute before nodding.

"She always did say she had connections to the FBI." He said as he started pulling out the papers that were needed.

"What can you tell me-" Sully turned the volume off making Brennan look at him confused.

"Tempe I need you to tell me. I need to hear that you are really happy." She looked at Booth then back at Sully. "Just…. Tell me."

"Sully, I am truly happy. I was happy with you yes, but there are feelings that I just cannot explain when I am with Booth. He is always there when I need him no matter what was going at the time. He loves Parker and he already loves the one I am carrying. He makes me truly happy and I've never felt the way I do when I'm with him." She said with a smile as she looked back at Booth who was walking from the room with the papers making Brennan leave the observation room leaving Sully to let her words sink in.

"Maybe you should make sure the mic is off before you start talking." Booth said as he turned to look at her as they reached his office and he opened the door to let her in as she stopped and looked at him slightly shocked that he had heard all of that. "Don't worry Bones." He said leaning down to kiss her making her smile.

"It was all true, Booth." She said making him smirk as the door opened and Sully walked in. "What was she working on?" Brennan asked as Booth started flipping through the pages as Brennan walked over and started reading.

"She was still working the dirty cop story." Booth looked at Brennan as she furrowed her brows.

"She would have notes I assume." Brennan said looking up. "We may be able to track something down through her notes."

"The FBI already swept her apartment. There was nothing there." Sully shook his head as he looked at Booth and Brennan think. "You two know where her notes could be found?"

"She would have had them with her." Booth said looking over at him.

"There was no bag or anything found with the body. Could she have dropped them somewhere?"

"It's possible, but where?" Booth said looking at Sully then Brennan.

"We can get a team out looking for areas that she could have been." Sully offered when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered as Booth started to look at the papers again. Brennan furrowed her brows before she looked at Booth. "They found paint chips and some rust attached to it on the clothing. Where would you find those?" She looked at Booth trying to think.

"Cargo containers." Sully said. "Construction sites use them to store some materials. But I didn't see any at the construction site."

"The other side of the bridge." Booth said looking between he two. "There were several containers on the other side of the bridge." The three took off to the car to get to the construction site.


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5

It was six at night when Booth, Brennan and Sully got out of the car at the construction site where they walked over to meet with the manager Malcolm Streets, and told him they were looking for cargo containers and asked that he take them to the containers. Brennan walked into the first one and looked around before shaking her head before moving onto the next one, and the next one, until they reached one that the lock had been broken off. Booth pulled his gun and went in first before he called for Brennan. She walked in seeing him walking to the back of the giant cargo crate slowly. She walked over to him as she reached down with her gloved hands to grab the pages that had been strung about the floor with blood on some of them. She wandered around a large crate to find a broken chair with blood all over the floor and crate. She nearly tripped on the bag in the dark making Booth reached out and pulled her back on balance.

"Booth, this is the original site." She said softly looking at him as he used his pen to look at a hole on the cargo box. "Is the round still in there?"

"I think it is. We'll have to open it up to see."

"I'll call the FBI team in." Sully said taking his phone out.

"No." Brennan said making Booth and Sully look at her. "My team will be more than enough to collect what is needed and to find evidence as to who committed this crime." She said as she walked passed both men. Booth watched as she left before sighing.

"Hodgins and the others will be able to process the scene. I'll call them in."

"She's changed a lot since I left."

"Yeah, she has. She's gone through a few rough patches, besides the fact she's pregnant. You think her emotions are crazy now, just be thankful you weren't around in the beginning." Booth smirked before he walked out to call Cam about the scene and then it was off to find Brennan. She was sitting in the passenger side of the SUV when he walked over. She was sitting sideways with her legs hanging out and her head resting on the head rest while she rubbed her belly. She sighed as Booth walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just feel more comfortable with this case if Cam and the others processed the scene and worked closely with this case." He stood with his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. We want to make sure that the best are working together and getting the job done the right way." He walked closer, leaned his shoulder against the car frame as she moved her legs over so he could lean forward, and put one of his hands on her swollen belly where he felt a kick.

"I don't think the baby likes it here." She said softly as he smirked. "Once Cam and the others get here, could we possibly go home?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, we can do anything you want, Bones." He leaned in and kissed her gently before she leaned her head over to rest on his shoulder as they waited for Cam and the others. "Lay back for a bit while we wait." Booth said grabbing the layer of the seat making her lay flat as he turned to lean on the seat as he kept his one hand on her belly as she dozed off only waking when she heard Booth calling her name. "Bones." He said as she solely woke up.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"You want to wake up or do I have to carry you to the Apartment." He said as she opened her eyes. "Come on, we can get some sleep when we get up there." He said as he helped her out of the car and up to the apartment, that they shared. The two quickly changed and went to bed holding each other as they drifted off to sleep quickly.

Brennan stood on the platform as Wendell was going over the injuries from the skeleton as Angela worked on reconstructing the bullet fragments, Hodgins worked with the particulates and trace evidence. Brennan looked over and as Cam walked into her office.

"Brennan." Angela said as she walked over. "I was able to clear up some of the pages." Brennan nodded and went after her friend to look at what she had come up with. "This one here is a note about the area being controlled by drugs." She said as he showed Brennan each paper letting her read it before she turned quickly and took off to her office to call Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth, we cleared up some of the notes. There are notes about drugs being used heavily in the area."

"Did she say any names of contacts she used in the area?"

"Angela is working on cleaning up the rest, but on the ones found so far, there are no names."

"I found one." They head Angela say as she walked into Brennan's office. "I was able to clean up another page and found a name. It's scribbled down as a side note but I think it says Coolhand?" She said as Brennan put her phone on speaker.

"I'll see if we have anything on file for that." Booth said

"I'll see if I can find anything else that could help." Angela said before she left. Brennan sat in her office chair as the door shut.

"I'll call you if we get anything else." Brennan said looking through the glass wall at the people in the lab running around working hard. "Did you find anything in the editor's papers?"

"No, and I don't think I will. It's all just basic ideas of what she was supposed to be looking for. It's not going to tell us anything." Booth paused before he sighed. "Let me know if you find anything else. I'll call you as soon as I get anything on Coolhand."

"Okay, I'll go check on Hodgins and see what he has so far." The two hung up and Brennan was back on her feet and off to see Hodgins. "Were you able to find anything yet?"

"Not yet but I was able to pull some DNA from the hair and skin cells that had been left on the cargo. I'm running it now and I'm working on finding out what fibers these are right now."

"Let me know when you find it." She said before someone cleared their throat behind her. "And I will pass along the information to the FBI." She said to Sully as he smirked shaking his head.

"No, you'll tell Booth and then it may or may not get to me." He saw her sigh before walking out with him following her to her office.

"I'm sorry we are just not used to having to resort to a lead."

"You two never did report to anyone even if there was another lead agent." Brennan looked at him and furrowed her brows. "I've heard a lot since I came back. Agent Perotta told me about the cases she worked with you."

"What did she say?"

"She told me how you both wanted to keep going over her and that your team deemed themselves Booth's people." Brennan smirked.

"We are." They heard as Wendell walked in. "We are Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan's people. They're the only ones who can tell us what to do." he said before glancing at between the two. "I'm just saying…." He trailed off as Sully looked back at Brennan.

"So what are the Queen's orders, since I am just here to look good?" He said looking back at Brennan as she furrowed her eye brows. She looked at him a moment before turning to look at Wendell.

"What did you need?"

"Oh. Right. I was going over the fractures and found the weapon used to the back of the head." Brennan nodded and started following him to the bone room with Sully behind her. "I took a mold and ran it against what we have on file here at the Jeffersonian and got a match."

"What is it?"

"It's the butt of a pistol." He said showing the mold to Brennan as she nodded and grabbed gloves. She lifted the pieced together skull and began looking at it.

"So her head was bashed in. That's cause of death?" Sully asked.

"No." Brennan said making Wendell and Sully look at her. "The force used was extraordinary yes but it would have only cause a fracture and unconsciousness."

"Then the shot to the neck."

"No." Brennan said as she continued to stare at the skull.

"Well the only thing left would be to have her run over while she was alive."

"No." Brennan said softly as she started to drift into her own world ignoring the others around her.

"Then what?" He asked but noticed she was no longer paying attention to anyone in the room. "Tempe." He said, as Wendell looked at Brennan lean forward to look more closely at the cervical vertebra as best as she could as he belly stopped her from getting as close as she wanted to. She turned the skull to look at the base.

"She's not going to talk back." Wendell said as Sully looked at him.

"She's waiting for the bones to talk to her?" Sully asked as Wendell nodded. "I've heard about this. Might as well leave her be." He sighed as he and Wendell left.

An hour later Cam walked in and left a bottle of water on the table next to Brennan who had not even acknowledged her presence before leaving her alone to work. She continued to work taking breaks to go to the bathroom, more than she would have liked. She engrossed herself into her work once again loosing complete track of time.

"Booth." Sully called as Booth walked into the lab. He stopped and waited for Sully to walk over to him from the platform.

"Where's Bones?" He asked not seeing her on the platform.

"She's in the room staring at the bones. She's been there for the last seven hours." He said as Booth sighed. "She only has come out to go to the bathroom then she goes back, not talking to anyone or even acknowledging they are there."

"What happened before she started?"

"The intern was telling her and me about how he found a match for the fracture on the back of the head and she shot down everything we knew for cause of death." Booth nodded. "She just ignored everyone since then and it's been like this since about two this afternoon. You know what's going on?"

"Something's bothering her about the skeleton; most likely she's trying to make it tell her cause of death." He said before he started towards the bone room with Sully following him. Booth stopped at the doorway to see Brennan stand up and rub over her belly but never took her eyes from the bone in her other hand.

"She really should take a break." Sully said as Booth looked at him then back at Brennan who laid the bone down before she lifted the skull and leaned her elbows on the table to hold her weight as she studied the bones. Booth smirked before he walked over.

"You find anything, Bones?" He asked and saw her glance at him before shaking her head and going back to forgetting the world around her. "They said you've been in here since two this afternoon. You need to take a break and get something to eat. You know the baby is gonna need some Thai food."

"Tempe, you've been on your feet for the last seven hours. You need to take a break." Sully said as Brennan glanced at him giving him a small glare as he looked back at Booth. "You know I'm right, this can't be healthy for the baby." He said as Brennan gave him a harder glare as Booth sighed. Brennan opened her mouth to yell at Sully.

"Bones." He said as she shut her mouth and went back to work. "Let's go get something to eat and you can get back to this tomorrow. Come on Baby." He said as she let out a breath as he reached out putting his hand on her back gently. She glanced at him then back to her work.

"Tempe-" Sully stopped himself when Brennan gave him a look Booth knew.

"Bones, you don't stop I'm gonna start annoying you until you listen to me." He said as she turned away from him and went back to work.

"I am listening to you Booth, but I need to find cause of death." She said, as Sully looked shocked. He had not thought she would respond to anyone.

"And I'm sure you will but doing it like this isn't good. You're backs bothering you; you're exhausted, and hungry." He said making Sully look at Brennan as she turned to look at Booth, noticing for the first time how she really looked. How could Booth had seen that and he hadn't? Hadn't he been with her for seven months? Didn't he love her? Sully watched as Booth started to rub her back gently. "And I guarantee the baby is all over the place." Brennan sighed before standing up straight and looking at Booth.

"And how do you know all of that?" She asked and watched him smile.

"I'm a special agent." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes and went back to look at the table with the bones lay out. "Besides I know you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her swollen belly and pulled her back flush to his chest as she let out a soft breath and leaned back into him.

"I do feel tired and a bit hungry." She said making him smirk.

"See. I told you." She smiled as she pulled her gloves off and turned in his arms, both completely forgetting that Sully was standing at the doorway. "Let's get some food." He leaned down and kissed her before she relaxed into his chest while he started to gently rub her back.

"As long as you rub my back." She said making him chuckle. "Besides the baby isn't going to stop until I listen to you."

"Already taking after you and your big brain." He smirked as she pulled back and turned back to the skeleton.

"Let me just get my bag and we can go." She said as she grabbed the gloves that she had taken off and place on the table.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." He said kissing her cheek before she shook her head and walked past Sully. "You know you really have to learn how to deal with her. You're lucky she didn't attack you." He shrugged, as Sully looked at him slightly upset.

"How did you know about her back and everything?" He asked as Booth glanced down the hall to see Brennan walk into her office.

"She was bent putting her weight on the table, taking the weight off her back and legs, especially with the baby's weight not being over her hips. She is always tired anymore. She wakes up at seven and gets in here by eight. She doesn't stop moving until she leaves about nine at night. That on top of carrying around the baby… she's going to be exhausted. And she's always hungry." He smirked.

"I never saw any of that." Sully said making Booth shrug.

"You haven't been around that long to be able to find out much about her, and you're not in love with her." Sully looked at him before he gave a little nod.

"I used to be. I should have been able to see how exhausted and hurt she was."

"Sully, you weren't actually in love with her. You two were only attracted to each other."

"You don't know how we really felt."

"I know more than you think. When you meet, the woman you're meant to be with you'll see the difference between your feelings for her and your feelings for Bones. Besides, I saw how you looked at each other and acted with each other. That was not love."

"And the way you and her act and look at each other proves you are?"

"Bones hides everything she can. She can change the way she sits or walks but she can't change how she shows her feelings. Everything you need to know about her feelings and thoughts are in her eyes."

"I know that. I used to date her remember?"

"She still guarded and hid, she still does. She won't let anyone see when she needs them."

"Then why didn't she hide everything from you?"

"She did. She always had and probably always will. She doesn't want people to worry about her. I'm just really good at noticing things she can't hide. No matter how natural she tried to make leaning on the table look, her shoulders were slightly higher than her spin as she let her weight hang. She can't hide how her eyes go slightly dull and change hue when she has well passed being tired."

"So she doesn't tell you when she's not feeling well or hurt, even though you're together?"

"Sometimes, when we're alone." Booth saw Sully's look off to the side as a look quickly past his face making Booth sigh. "Look Sully, I know you came back and thought you'd, reconnect, or whatever with Bones. I know it's not easy seeing how she moved on and I know for a fact it's not easy seeing her with me, but you need to let it go."

"You don't know anything that I'm feeling or thinking." Sully said walking away as Brennan walked from her office and looked at Booth who let out a frustrated breath before walking towards Brennan.

Angela smiled seeing Booth walking over to Brennan as she waited for him. Hodgins bumped her and pointed to make her look at Sully standing by the bone room still. He had turned and was watching as Booth reached Brennan and leaned down giving her a kiss. Angela saw him set his jaw and stand up taller as he looked at the two angrily.

"Hey, you two. Don't make me get Cam." Angela called to them making them pull apart to laugh. She watched as Sully turned and walked around the other side of the platform.

"Bye, Ange." Brennan said as she and Booth started out.

"By sweetie." Angela looked at Hodgins who was standing concerned.

"That didn't look good." He said as she nodded and saw Brennan lean into Booth's embrace as they walked out of the doors seconds before they saw Sully stalking out. Angela looked at Hodgins before they went to follow. They caught up to Sully as he called to Brennan making Booth and Brennan turn and look at him confused.

"Brennan." Angela called as Hodgins and Angela walked quickly past Sully. "Sweetie, I need to talk to you real quick. It's only going to take a minute, so you're not going to starve to death, Studly." She said looking amusingly at Booth who indicated he would wait. He leaned against the wall as Angela started pulling Brennan back towards the lab passing Sully. Booth saw Sully whisper something to Brennan making the two women stop and look at him before Brennan nodded and Sully followed. Booth stood thinking about what was going on when he saw Hodgins shake his head.

"What are you shaking you head for?" Booth asked the scientist.

"Sully doesn't seem to be over Brennan." He told Booth who took a deep breath and nodded. "Before Angela yelled to you guys he was not looking very happy. And he stormed after you when you guys left the lab."

"And you and Angela followed to make sure he couldn't cause any problem." Hodgins nodded as Booth stood up from the wall and the two men started walking into the lab. As soon as they walked through the two main doors, they saw Brennan, Angela and Sully almost to her office. They watched as the three walked in and Booth saw Sully smirk as he watched Brennan walk in, in front of him. As Booth and Hodgins reached the office, they saw Sully grab Brennan and kiss her before she shoved him not missing a beat.


	6. Clues

Because of the amount of views I am going to give this chapter as a gift! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brennan yelled at him as he stumbled back and Angela stood shocked. Booth and Hodgins walked in and looked at Sully. Booth was starting to see red but before he could do anything Sully spoke.

"Tempe, I want you to just talk to you."

"Talk to me? You walk in here, grab me and kiss me. You know I am not with you anymore. I do not have feelings for you like I did before. You know for a fact that I am with Booth and you still try to kiss me. And then you stand here and tell me you just want to talk?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I made a huge mistake leaving you here while I went on that boat. I realized that I needed to be with you, I need to talk to you. Alone." He said not taking his eyes from her.

"After what you just did?" Brennan said before Booth could get involved. "I don't want to hear another word from you! Get out of my office! Get out of my lab! And stay-!" She stopped as she grabbed her belly with a hiss of pain making Booth jump to her side and Angela to the other side.

"Bones, just relax." Booth said as he grabbed her arm and reached around her back to hold her to him. "Ange help me get her to the couch." Angela grabbed her other arm and the two walked Brennan to the couch and laid her down as she rolled to her side holding her belly.

"Tempe-" Sully said walking towards the couch. Booth stood from the edge of the couch and spun around becoming face to face with him.

"You are to get out of here and stay away from the lab. You can be pissed about her being with me all you want but you try what you did-"

"Booth!" Brennan called making him turn as Angela stood and walked over to Sully letting Booth sit on the side of the couch. Sully saw Booth put his hand on Brennan's belly and start rubbing in soothing circles as he leaned forward smoothing the hair out of her face talking to her low. Sully's eyes snapped to in front of him as Angela crossed her arms.

"You were really great for her when you were together but you left on that boat and left her here, hurt. She had her friends and Booth to help her move on and now that she moved on to the best thing that could ever happen you show up and start messing with it. You lost her and she is with someone she is meant to be with. Grow the hell up and get over it. Now I suggest you leave the lab and never come back before I have the guards do it." She saw him look from her to the door where guards had showed up with half the lab.

"What's going on?" Cam asked as she pushed through.

"Our lead investigator hasn't grown up." Hodgins said standing by ready to take Sully out of the lab if Angela told him to. "He upset Brennan." Cam looked at where Booth was trying to calm Brennan as her chest rose and fell quickly. Cam went over and bent down by her head.

"You ever mess with Brennan and Booth I will kick your ass. You try to cause problems between them and I'll kick your ass. You upset Brennan again-"

"You'll kick my ass. I got it." He said as she took a step forward.

"No, you don't get it. Brennan is like my sister, and I will not stand for someone causing my sister pain. You don't know anything."

"You have no idea what we could do if you hurt one of our own." Hodgins said making Sully look at him. "Booth is included in our little family, so don't even think of messing with him."

"You do realize I know people and they will make sure no one is ever caught if something were to ever happen to you. Right?" Angela narrowed her eyes.

"That sounds like a threat to me. Do you really think it's smart to threaten a federal officer?"

"You could be the president of the world for all I care. You hurt my sister and I won't think twice. I would go to jail for her."

"That's not needed Angela." Angela turned and saw Booth walk over to stop behind her. "He's going to leave Bones alone and he's going to get himself taken off the case in the morning."

"And if I don't?"

"Do you really want to know what will happen?" Booth asked as he stood with a stern face. "I make one call and I can have a lot of things happen to you. just leave now and tell Cullen to take you off of the case."

"Seeley." Cam said making Booth turn and look at her letting Sully and Hodgins get a clear view of Brennan's face for the first time since she lay down. They could see the tears streaming from her tightly closed eyes as she tried to calm her breathing. "She needs to go to the hospital."

"No." Brennan said as Booth walked over and shook his head.

"Not an option anymore." He said.

"Booth." She said looking at him as he leaned down.

"Temperance, you're in pain and it's not letting up. We're going to the hospital."

"It's easing up now." She said as she started to gain control over her breathing. Booth looked at her as she started wiping away the tears. "I'm okay." She said as she went back to rubbing her swollen belly.

"And you would tell me if you weren't?" He asked sarcastically.

"It was just a really hard Braxton hick contraction again." He sighed as he sat on the edge of the couch and gently wiped a remaining tear from her face. "I'll be fine, just… I don't want to deal with it." He nodded as Cam stood up and saw Hodgins standing with Angela acting as bodyguards before Booth stood up and walked back over to Sully.

"It's time you leave." He said before Cam called the guards over to walk the agent out. Angela turned and went over to Brennan as soon as Sully was out of the room.

"Who's going to tell me what he did?" Cam asked.

"He kissed her and tried to get her to go back with him. She got upset and it triggered contractions." Booth said as he turned back to look at Brennan talking to Angela. "Cam I don't want him anywhere near her."

"I'll make security aware. He's not going to get in this building." She said making he look at her. "We may not see eye to eye sometimes but we're all a family here." She started towards the door before turning back to him. "Try to get her to stay home tomorrow. We have everyone working on this case, she should be pushing herself this far in the pregnancy."

"I have other agents looking into the name Angela pulled from the notes so until we get a name, we don't have any leads. I'll see what I can do about tomorrow." She nodded and left, clearing the rest of the lab back to work. Booth walked over to lean on the back of the couch and look down at Brennan. "You want to go home now?" He asked and saw her nod as Angela helped her friend sit and then stand.

"We have everything handled here; take tomorrow off to calm down. I'm serious, Brennan. Take tomorrow off, for me." She said looking at her friend worried.

"Okay, Ange." Brennan said softly before the two women hugged and Booth started walking out with Brennan. Angela looked at Hodgins as he walked to her side.

"She has me worried. I can't think of anything except her going in to labor." She said with a sigh. "I guess this is how she felt when I was the one pregnant." Hodgins smiled and shrugged.

Three days later Booth and Brennan walked to Cullen's office hoping that this was just telling them that Sully had requested to be taken off the case. Booth knocked and the two waited before they had been told to enter. They walked in and saw Sully stand and turn to look at them as Brennan stopped in her tracks and glared at him. Booth put his hand on her lower back comfortingly as Cullen spoke.

"Do you two know why you're here?" He asked as Booth and Brennan shook their heads. "I left you two together as partners because you were able to keep your personal lives separate from work, but it has come to my attention that your personal feelings and your relationship to the victim has begun to affect your work."

"What?" Booth and Brennan asked at the same time.

"We do our jobs and are working this case like it was any other case that came in." Booth said. "There is no reason to believe we would let our personal lives affect our work."

"From what I have heard from your lead Agent you two have cause friction in the offices and outside the lab. You hadn't worked together or even spoken for two weeks and then you start fights with your lead when he tries to settle things, to get this case solved."

"What?" Brennan half-yelled stepping forward as Cullen looked at her furrowing his brows. "There is no way-."

"Bones." Booth tried to stop her but she completely ignored him.

"We wouldn't let our personal lives interfere with our work. Booth and I have had our differences but we have continued working on the case, although we worked separately, we never let our problems cloud our judgment while working. There is no reason to believe we wouldn't keep everything separate, no matter what happens between us."

"You are the main reason we are in this meeting Dr. Brennan." Cullen said as Booth's head spun to look at him confused. "Not only have you been belligerent with the lead agent, I also hear you have not been able to do your job because you are not fit for work."

"Belligerent? You think I was belligerent to him?" She asked pointing at Sully. "If I was anything to him I was a coworker. If you say I was belligerent to him I'll show you what I really feel about him." She said before Booth put his hand over her mouth and the other one around her waist. Cullen looked at her angrily as Sully looked at her with something akin to sad longing.

"Sir. I am sure, whatever Agent Sullivan has told you, there is an explanation for." Booth said as Brennan took a deep breath as he took his hand away from her mouth.

"I truly hope so. Because from what I've heard I should not only take you both from the case I should take away your partnership." Booth looked at Sully as he kept his eyes trained on Brennan as she balled her fists.

"Bones, why don't you go back to my office." He said as Cullen looked at him.

"She is the main reason we are here, Booth." Cullen said as Booth nodded.

"I realize that, sir. But the last time Agent Sullivan spoke to her she almost went into labor because he got her so upset."

"I'll be fine Booth." Brennan said as she turned and looked at him for a minute before he shrugged. "What exactly did agent Sullivan tell you I did?" Cullen looked at Booth, as he still stood with one hand on Brennan's hip.

"I have been informed of your refusal to work with him." Sully looked down as he tried to escape their angry looks. "You were very belligerent when he approached you about how your arguing with Booth has affected your work. I was told about how you both refused to listen to his orders, and conducted the investigation behind his back. Once he was able to get you to not allow your argument to affect your work you tried to gain your relationship back with him." He watched as both their eyes flicked to Sully. "Those are just the more important points we need to discuss."

"He in no way approached me about an argument that was affecting our jobs. Booth and I stayed at our offices and preformed our duties as professionals just as we always have. If he had approached me I would have told him that I am more than capable of keeping my work completely separate from my personal life outside of work. As for the orders. He never gave orders. Booth and I were solving the case, together and he was with us. We told him out finding and asked what his opinion was of the matter. He said he would follow our decisions."

"He had no problem following our leads or working with us until a few days ago." Booth said.

"When he grabbed me and kissed me." Brennan said angrily. As Cullen glanced at Sully. "He was the one who wanted me to end my relationship with Booth and renew mine and his. I have explained to him on numerous occasions that I feel nothing for him. I am with Booth and we are going to have a child soon. I love Booth and have no feelings once so ever for him. He refused to accept my answers."

"Angela and Hodgins saw the whole thing and nearly the entire lab saw the argument that almost sent her into labor." Booth said as Cullen looked at Sully again.

"Sir, the lab would say anything to try to protect them." Sully said looking at Cullen as Brennan walked closer to him.

"All I want is to do my job and be left alone to make my own dicitions over who I am romantically involved with. Just because my choice does not involve you does not mean you may go around telling people that I was the one who wanted you. At one point, I had been attracted to you but that was merely an attraction. There were feelings behind it. You either accept the fact that…." She trailed off as she put her hand on her belly making Booth shift in his spot.

"Bones?" He asked as she shook her head.

"You either accept the fact that I am fully, completely in love with Booth or you will…." She stopped again this time making Booth walk over to her as she closed her eyes.

"Bones, sit down." He said pulling a chair over and making her sit. "Just relax." He stood straight and looked at Cullen. "Sir. There is no reason to have this go any farther. If you want to know if us being together is getting into our work just ask Sweets and if you want to know what happened at the lab you can ask any one there, half the ones at the door watching the argument don't even know Bones or the others." Cullen turned his gaze back on Sully before looking at Brennan slightly concerned.

"Get her taken care of for now." He said as Booth nodded and bent down in front of Brennan. He put his hands on the sides of her belly as he spoke softly.

"Does it still hurt?"

"It's going away." She said as she leaned back in the chair and he rubbed his thumbs tenderly over her belly. "I think it's just the stress triggering the false labor pains."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's get you back to the lab, and you can lay there for a bit." He said as she nodded but took a quick breath before letting it out slow making Booth furrow his brows and Cullen watched worried. Sully stood back wishing he were the one in front of her. "Temperance…"

"I'm okay. I just need to lay down for a little while, before I get to work. The baby won't stop kicking." She said as Booth moved his one hand to feel the top of her belly as the baby kicked again making her take another quick breath.

"She's probably not happy about you being upset. Come on." He said as he helped her stand back up as they walked out of the office.

"Booth." Cullen said as they were about to shut the door. Booth looked at Cullen quickly. "Take the rest of the day off and I'll talk to you later about this." Booth gave a small nod before he shut the door and walked with Brennan to the car.

Three hours later Booth heard a knock on the door making him leave Brennan sleeping in the bedroom while he went to answer the door. He opened it and stood slightly confused seeing Cullen standing there.

"Sir?" He asked as he moved to the side. "Come in." the two walked down the hall and to the living room before Cullen turned to look at Booth. "What's this about?"

"I did my searching about what happened." Booth nodded. "Is she here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now."

"I never suspected that what Agent Sullivan had said was true but I had to call you both in to discuss it."

"We understand. I just don't want her being put into situations like that again. She still has five weeks until her due date, she shouldn't have this much stress added on top of it."

"How has she been?"

"Recently she's been really uncomfortable, and when she got into the argument with Sully the other day…"

"I understand how it is. I wanted to tell you I've taken him off the case and I have him going to Dr. Sweets to make sure that sailing around didn't screw him up."

"It wasn't the sailing; it was coming home and seeing that she moved on. Seeing her with me." Booth put his hands in his pockets as Cullen sighed. "She has had enough problems in the past; she doesn't need to add him acting like this to the list. If he does anything to her again…"

"Well he will be taken care of, and this mess will be cleaned up. You just worry about the sleep you're going to be losing." Booth smirked as he nodded.

"The sleep loss isn't what I need to worry about." Cullen smirked as he agreed.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's a girl." Booth said with a smile when he heard a phone go off on the table. "Brennan's phone." He said before he listened. "Yeah, Wendell. Hold on." Booth said before he walked over and grabbed a paper and pen from a small desk. "Okay you found what?" Booth sighed as the door to the bedroom opened and Brennan walked out running her head through her slightly messy hair. "You okay?" he asked moving the phone from his ear.

"Yes. I heard voices and my phone." She walked over as he put the pen down. "Who is it?"

"Your squintern." Brennan took the phone.

"Wendell?... Yes….. Okay, what is it?" She paused listening as Booth walked back over to Cullen.

"Squintern?" Cullen asked amused as Booth smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah. She's got a few inters training to become squints. It fits and she knows what I'm talking about. Apparently they found something but of course they don't know how to speak English." He chuckled, as he looked over at Brennan as she had a look he knew well. "Looks like it's something good too."

"You can tell that by looking at her?" Cullen asked with a smile. "You really are in love with her."

"Yeah." Booth smirked.

"Although it's a shame you two hadn't gotten together earlier. I would have wont the five grand." He said as Booth shook his head remembering the agents all talking about when he should have gotten together with Brennan because they needed the five grand. Brennan hung up and stood trying to think.

"What did they find?" Booth asked as Brennan started walking over again.

"Wendell said there are very fine markings on the base of the skull. They are like scrape marks but they are very light and space out over a wider area than a knife. He found the same marking on the first cervical vertebrae also."

"So something was shoved into the neck." Booth said trying his hardest to keep the thought that this victim was Hannah out of his head. "Was that the cause of death?"

"I would have to examine the wound, but I am fairly certain from what he described it is the cause of death. From the looks, it was done minutes before the road roller was used."

"Does this help us catch the guy?" Cullen asked as he watched the two shake their heads.

"No, we don't even have a suspect yet" Booth told him.

"But when we do it should help narrow things down." She said before her phone rang. "Brennan."

"Is this how it always is after work?" Cullen looked at Booth who gave a little chuckle.

"It's not after work for them until about eight at night and that's only if they don't stay the night to work and find something."

"What about her?"

"Bones used to for a while, but as she got farther and farther into the pregnancy she couldn't stay awake. And now she can barely get through the day without taking a nap."

"Is she okay to be working then?"

"She's fine. She knows when she needs to stop and when she needs to ask for help. She's been asking for more and more help the last few weeks, but I think that was just the stress of everything with Sully pushing on her hard." Cullen nodded as Brennan hung up again.

"Hodgins is running some particulates he found on her bag and Angela was able to recover several more papers. She said they are just a rough draft of her story. She said she mentioned a Samantha in several of them. Apparently, this Samantha is a drug addict that she was working to get information from and trying to get her clean. They said Wendell found something off about the base of the skull and he needs me to look at it." She said as Booth sighed looking at his watch.

"You're not going to rest until you look at it are you?" He asked and saw her shake her head. "You have one hour. After the hour I will carry you out if I have to." She smiled and gave a nod before going to grab her things.

"Going back to work?" Cullen asked with an amused look as Booth gave a small groan.

"When they call and tell her there is something off or wrong about a bone she forgets all about relaxing."

"Well you enjoy waiting as she works. The information you'll need for your end will be on your desk in the morning when you come in." Booth nodded as he walked his boss to the door. "Make sure to keep me updated about the case and the baby. Boys are great to teach them things and everything but girls…. They're something else altogether." Booth smirked and nodded before Cullen left and it wasn't long before he was taking Brennan to the lab to work for an hour.


	7. Stressful Talks

Chapter 7

Brennan sat at the table looking at the bones before glancing at her phone then back to work. after seeing her do this five times Wendell set the bone he was looking at down.

"Waiting for a call, Dr. Brennan?" He asked.

"Yes. Booth had to go talk to a drug dealer in Anacostia today. Because of the area and how far along I am, it was decided I stay here while he went. He told me he was going to call as soon as he was done talking to the man."

"Did agent Sully go with him?" Wendell asked obviously not happy with sully.

"No. It seems that Cullen has taken him off the case and turned it back over to Booth and I to solve."

"When did that happen?" Angela asked as she walked into the bone room.

"We had to meet with Cullen yesterday and I started to get upset again so the baby started kicking. Cullen had Booth take me home and I woke up with them talking in the living room. All I know is that he was taken off the case, is being seen by Sweets, and has people keeping an eye out for him when I'm at the office and Booth isn't there and Cam told the security that he wasn't to be around here."

"Booth's boss came to your place?" Angela asked.

"Yes. He wanted to tell us about Sully."

"But his boss actually went to your house?"

"Yes, Angela. He's done it before." Angela looked at her shocked that the assistant deputy director of the FBI would make a house call, let alone random trips to one of the agents. "He and his wife were over a few months ago. Cullen helped Booth with some large things that needed to be moved while his wife helped me decorate the Nursery a bit."

"No wonder you and Booth can get away with practically anything." Angela smiled when Brennan's phone rang making her pull her gloves off quickly and answer.

"Brennan."

Booth pulled up to the corner where he had been told he would find Carl Anderson, a drug dealer who went by the name Billy Coolhand. Booth sighed as he looked at the time knowing that Brennan would be going crazy waiting to hear from him, since he told her he would call when he was finished an hour and a half ago. he climbed out of the car and went over to a man who was looking around in the other direction. Booth got to the man quickly before he could run.

"I just have a few questions, Carl." Booth said as he looked at booth over his shoulder with his gray eyes. Booth could see a scar under his left eye as he turned more to look at him. "You run, I'll shoot you." He warned as the man nodded.

"What do you want?"

"There was a woman doing a story around here about dirty cops." He said and saw the man start looking around. "You talked to her?"

"What about her?"

"She's dead." He stared at him shocked as he shook his head and started looking around.

"I don't know anything, man."

"Sure you don't. I'm working on solving the murder and putting this guy away for good, so start talking."

"Look, man. All I know is I told her that there were a few filthy cops. Samantha knew a couple, personally, if ya know what I mean. They would let her have her drugs if she would let them have fun." Booth nodded. "That's all I got for you, man."

"This Samantha have a last name?"

"We don't really use those here. Really ain't no reason. But she's probably around somewhere hiding from the pigs."

"Yeah." Booth looked around before he spoke again. "I have someone I want you to talk to. I want you to describe Samantha to her and she'll sketch her out. It will help us find Samantha and get her away from the cops." Carl thought and looked around.

"I get caught by the cops…." He trailed off as Booth nodded.

"Nothing's going to happen." Carl nodded before he followed Booth as he walked back to his car making sure there was no one around watching. Once in the car he started driving back towards the FBI as he called Brennan.

"Brennan." He heard a worried tone in her voice.

"Bones, you okay?" He asked as he heard shuffling.

"Yes, Booth. I am fine. Are you okay?" She asked making him smirk.

"Yeah, I'm on my way back. The guy didn't have much to give. He said that there are cops around there who are doing drugs and they let the drug addict, Samantha have her drugs as long as they have sex with her. He said she's probably hiding from the cops now."

"We need to talk to her then."

"Yeah, listen tell Angela to meet me at my office. I'm bringing him in to describe Samantha to her."

"I'll let her know." The two hung up and got to work.

Booth sat in a chair across a little table from a skinny woman who's cloudy gray eyes seemed to be sunken in with the dark bags under her eyes. Her long oily dark blond hair hung around her shoulders as she turned her head and looked at him. It had taken almost a week to find her in a Good Hop Institution where she was working on getting clean.

"Samantha, I need to ask a few questions about Hannah Burley." Booth said as the girl nodded slowly. "I need to know when the last time you saw her was."

"I… before I came here."

"When was that?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, what did you two do when you saw her last?" The woman closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. no! No!" She repeated over and over again making an orderly come over to calm her down. Booth stood up as they took her off to get her to relax and left with a sigh. He had not gotten anything useful but knew she knew something about what happened. He would try again later. As he got back into his car, his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Booth, Hodgins was able to figure out what the substance was that he found on her bag." Brennan said before he heard Hodgins.

"Benzoyl methyl ecogine."

"English?" Booth asked.

"Cocaine, Booth. She had the same cocaine on her bag that was on her clothes."

"So we're back to the drug dealers?"

"It would appear that way. Perhaps we can talk to the police again. They may be able to tell us who is the most likely to have become violent."

"I'll call in the Narcotic police again and see if they can give us anything more." Booth hung up before he called Charlie and had him set it up to bring in Kevin Williams again.

He only needed to wait an hour before he had Kevin back in the interrogation room.

"So since I'm an officer in the area you think I can tell you about a dealer or user that would have turned pissed and killed her?"

"That's what we're hoping for." Booth nodded as he saw the man sit and think.

"There is one guy. Billy Coolhand, he calls himself. This girl was working on getting his clients into rehab and cleaned up. They got into a few arguments a few times and the cops were called in."

"Were the arguments about her taking his clients to rehab, or was there something else?" Officer Williams looked at Booth for a minute before shaking his head.

"Everything I've heard it was always about the clients going to rehab."

"Right, thanks for your time." Booth said as he stood up and led the officer out. He knew there was something off about the whole story but he could not tell what exactly. He walked back to his office to try to do more research on the dealer and the area before pushing any farther.

"Man, I was upset she was taking my clients to rehab, but I'm not like half the other dealers. She was a great woman. We argued once or twice at the beginning but after that, she started asking questions. In that neighborhood you don't go digging up things that will piss the cops off."

"What kind of questions?" Booth asked as he sat in the seat across from the dealer in the interrogation room. The dealer looked very nervous every time Booth started talking about the questions Hannah had been asking.

"Hannah was awesome, she really was but, man, I'm not gonna get myself killed. Unlike her, I know when to keep my mouth shut and my head down."

"We will put these guys away; we just need you to tell us what you know." Carl sat and looked at him before he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to have anything to do with this. They find out I told you anything…."

"No one will know anything." Booth assured him before he took a breath and sat forward.

"Some of the cops were getting pissed when she was asking about their work with us. I told her what I knew and I told her she would get hurt if she kept going but she wouldn't stop. The last time I saw her she said she found a lead and was going to start following it and she would tell me when she knew more about the lead. She never came back."

"Do you think the cops found out about her digging deeper?"

"Yeah, man. They were pissed. Showed up a few times to star pushing her around."

"Could you point out who they are?"

"Yeah, man, they're always in the neighborhood, making sure we don't say nothing and that they don't get found out. They make sure we know they're watchin'."

"I'll be right back." Booth said as he stood up and left meeting Brennan as she came from the observation room.

"You think he's telling the truth?" She asked as they walked back to his office.

"Yeah. He seems afraid to get into this but he is acting like he really wants to help." He said as he grabbed a file from his desk and opened it to see several pictures. The two walked back where Brennan went back into the observation room while Booth walked back in to the dealer. "I have a few pictures. I want you to tell me who you recognize."

"Yeah." Booth laid out four pictures for him to look over. First was a man with a receding hairline, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, and close cut beard and mustache. Second was a woman with blond hair pulled back as he blue eyes looked straight ahead, next was a man with short red hair, dark blue eyes, slender build, and a scruffy beard. And the last picture was one of Kevin Williams with his short dark brown hair, graying, stone blue eyes, stocky build, and a mustache.

"What one?"

"This one." He pointed to the first one. Booth nodded but as he was about to tell Carl thanks he pointed to two others. "And these two guys. This one is the worst and his partners not much better. They like the drugs."

"What about this guy?" Booth asked pointing to the first one.

"Him, he's not around so much. He's mostly for the gangs with their guns and all. That's all I know."

"Thanks." He said as Carl nodded. Booth gathered the pictures and walked out letting Carl go before he and Brennan went to his office.

"Three cops?" Brennan asked as they sat in his office. "What are you going to do now?"

"We need to pull them in and get everything we can. I'll be right back." He said walking out and leaving her in his office. She was sitting in a side chair as she leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes as she rubbed her belly gently.

"Tempe." She heard making her eyes snap open as she lofted her head and looked at Sully standing by the door. Brennan climbed to her feet and walked over behind Booth's desk. "Tempe, I just want to talk. I'm sorry."

"No, Sully you've done enough talking. You aren't even supposed to be around me."

"I know, but I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry about the other day. You have to believe me. I just…. Tempe I never stopped thinking about you. I couldn't wait to see you again and then I come back and see you with…. With Booth. And you're not just with him, you're having his kid. We had something really great and I know I screwed it up by leaving but-"

"No you did the best thing that you could have ever done for me. You leaving pushed me closer to Booth. I'm happy for that. Just let me be happy. Sully just leave right now." She said as she wrapped her arms around her belly protectively.

"Tempe. I'm not going to leave until you admit that we had something good. We were really good together and you threw it away. We could have been married and had kids. That should be our kid." He said as Brennan shook her head as she backed up into a corner behind the desk as Sully walked closer.

"Booth!" Brennan called out when suddenly Charlie ran in as pushed Sully back.

"What are you doing to her?" He asked as Sully stumbled back a few steps.

"This doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me when I see her backed into a corner and you harassing her after you were given orders to stay away from her."

"I was only talking to her." He said as Charlie glanced behind him at Brennan as she had her arms still wrapped around her belly as she slowly slide to the floor breathing shallowly. "Why would I hurt her? I love her." He said as he started to walk past Charlie, shoving him out of the way.

"Someone!" Charlie called as Sully pushed him into the desk and stalked over in front of Brenan. She looked at him and took a deep breath as he pulled her to her feet.

"Tempe, I know you still love me. Just, admit it. You still have feelings for me." He demanded as she twisted and turned to try to pull her arm from his grip only making him tighten it.

"I don't have any feelings for you once so ever. I never did, whatever we had between us was only a fling and that was it. I love Booth. Everything in me is deeply in love with Seeley Booth!" She said as her eyes began to tear and she tried to pull free as he grabbed her other arm tightly. She saw Sweets run in and grab a hold of her as Charlie pushed between them. Several agents ran in as Booth ran over to Brennan who was holding onto Sweets.

"Bones." He said as he pulled her to him and Sweets backed up to watch the scene. "Temperance, it's okay now. It's okay." He whispered as he held her tightly to him with a hand cradling the back of her head as he kissed her forehead several times.

"She's mine! She's meant to be with me!" Sully yelled as several agents pulled him from the room. Booth felt Brennan's arms tighten around him as he could be heard screaming from the hallway.

"It's okay, you're safe." Booth whispered again.

"Don't leave." She whispered back, barely audible but the three men in the room heard it.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Booth looked up from her to see Sweets and Charlie looking worried. "Thanks, Charlie." Booth said as the man nodded.

"You told me what happened and I saw her in the corner. I don't care what happened, he's not going to come in here and go after her." Booth nodded as he continued to hold Brennan.

"Sweets, get my chair." He said softly as Sweets turned the office chair and pushed it over as Booth eased Brennan into it. "You okay?" He asked as he put his hand next to hers on her swollen belly and felt a hard kick. Brennan bent forward and gave a quick gasp.

"Dr. Brennan…." Sweets said as he took a step closer before Booth shook his head at him.

"Bones. Just breathe." He said as she nodded and tried to take several slow breaths before she gasped again. "You have to calm down. You know how the baby is when you get upset." He said with a smirk. "Just breathe nice and slow." He hushed before he saw her relax a bit. He looked at Charlie. "Go tell Cullen what happened." Charlie nodded and took off leaving Sweets to look worried still.

"Booth what's going on?"

"When she gets upset the baby starts kicking. It's already nearly sent her into labor, and it makes it really hard for her to breath. She'll be fine." He said looking back at Brennan as she nodded as opened her eyes to look at him kneeling in front of her. "You okay now?"

"I think so. How did he know I was here? How did he get in here?" She asked, as she looked at him scared. "He wasn't supposed to be on this floor or anywhere near me. If he could get to me in your office what's to stop him anywhere else?"

"Prison." They heard as Cullen walked in. "I have him locked up while we figure out what happened to him. Are you okay?" He asked as Brennan nodded and Booth stood up. "Take her home." Booth nodded.

"No." Brennan said as she pushed herself from the chair. "I can't just go home. I need to work." She said looking at Booth who stood looking into her eyes before he sighed and nodded.

"Fine but Sweets stays with you." He said looking at Sweets who nodded, half shocked that the agent wanted him to stay with her. "I'll finish up here and I'll get you at the lab later." She nodded not arguing about anything making Booth look at her another minute. "Take it easy at the lab."

"I will Booth." She said before he kissed her and she grabbed her back and started walking out of the door.

"Sweets." Booth said making him stop and look at him. "Keep an eye on her." Sweets nodded before leaving to catch up to Brennan and go back to the lab.

"I'll talk with Agent Sullivan later on and see what I can get from him." Sweets said on his way out of the office.

"Booth, she shouldn't be working like that. She's almost gone into labor once, been upset enough that the baby won't let her breath… she should be home resting." Cullen said looking back at Booth.

"I know that, but Bones never listens. She'll lay down at the lab or ask for a ride home if she feels she needs it. She is getting better."

"She better be. She's getting close to her due date, she needs to start relaxing."

"We're going to finish this case and she will relax if she wants to or not." Booth said with a smirk as he glanced at the picture on his desk.


	8. Happy Ending

Chapter 8

Booth sat in the interrogation room with Kevin Williams once again. Booth was staring at the smug man who glared back.

"You really think I would jeopardize my job and take drugs? Why the hell would I do that? I told you before I only heard of the fights between the journalist and the dealer. I never met her."

"But you did. You see we have witnesses that place you and your partner in several nasty arguments with her over drugs in the city. You three got into quite a fight." Kevin looked at him as he snapped his mouth shut. "We know all about the drugs and the sexual favors with the users on the streets."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said looking away. Booth looked over as Brennan walked into the room and handed him the file. Booth leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"Well it looks like you know her after all." Booth said making Kevin look at him.

"You see we found hair and skin cells at the scene. We were able to partially match it to Jason Williams from his DNA on file with the military." Brennan explained.

"Oh and look here. We have a court order to take your DNA and match it to the one we found at the scene." Booth said sliding a paper out of the file and across to rest in front of him. "You happen to have specially made pocket knife?" Booth asked as Brennan pulled her gloves on, getting ready to swap his mouth. The officer looked between the two.

"I want a lawyer."

Two hours later Booth and Brennan were talking in his office when Caroline walked in.

"You have your arrest warrant for Samuel Jones. But get something other than this filthy cop's word." Caroline said making them look at each other.

"Bones, you have anything?" Booth asked

"We have finger prints that do not match Kevin."

"That's enough, right?"

"That will be enough." Caroline agreed.

"Can we confiscate their car?" Brennan asked making them look at her. "We found Cocaine on her clothing and her bag, as well as fibers that we have identified as a Cadillac Deville."

"Cops don't drive those."

"If they went undercover in the drug world, they could have been issued any car." Booth said walking over to his desk to grab a file and look at it. "Kevin Williams and Samuel Jones have been working the streets in Anacostia using the Cadillac Deville."

"Well then what are you waiting for. Get these creeps." Booth gave a quick nod before he helped Brennan to stand up before they were off to arrest Samuel Jones.

Five hours later Booth and Brennan were watching as Samuel, a tall man with short red hair, dark blue eyes, slender build, and a scruffy beard, walked past in cuffs with his partner Kevin Williams right behind him. They had been broken down when the evidence had piled up too high and they told the entire story. Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his middle, both relived that this case was finally closed and Hannah would finally be able to rest in peace.

"My chest still hurts when I think about what they did to her." Brennan whispered as Booth nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"I know, Bones. It's not something that is going to go away any time soon." He whispered as he kissed her head. "But we'll work through it."

"As long as you're with me." She said softly as she looked up at him as he smiled down at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and gave her a gentle, loving kiss. "Come on. I have something for you at home."

"What?"

"You'll see. Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the building and home.

Brennan was in the shower as Booth was cooking their macaroni and cheese dinner. He smiled as he heard the bathroom door open minutes before he saw her in the doorway to the kitchen with a smile and a hand resting on her stomach.

"Smells good." She said as he put a plate for both of them on the table. "mmmm. I really like when you cook this." She smiled as she took a seat and started to eat.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked as she sat back slightly with a smile.

"Good. Just really uncomfortable."

"Well you have three weeks to go before your due date. So you're probably just getting ready."

"Yes, I imagine so. I seem to be anxious about seeing her. I can't help but get excited when I think about her being here and how our lives are going to change."

"You're thinking like a mother." Booth smiled as they finished their food. He cleared their plates and they went to the living room to sit and start watching old movies. After they were halfway through the first one Booth shifted with Brennan lying against him. He slowly slid his hand closer to her. She took the little box and opened it as her eyes shot to look at him. He sat nervously waiting for her to say something.

"Booth….." She trailed off as her eyes went back to the modest ring.

"I know you don't like the idea but… you don't have to if you don't want to…." He said. She looked up at him as tears gathered in her eyes when suddenly her lips were crushed against his. She pulled back slowly and looked at his shocked face. "Bones…"

"Booth, I told you I've never felt like this ever before. After working with you for seven years and being with you for the last year…. I've learned a lot, including the feeling I now understand is love. I understand what you were talking about when you said that it would never change."

"So that's a yes?" He asked as a smile spread across her face and she nodded.

"Yes." He smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her with as much passion as he could. "I have feelings that I can't even explain what they are but I only get them when I'm with you. I want to, and I'm ready to share my life with you, Seeley Booth." Booth smiled as he leaned in kissing her again as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"I told you, I knew the moment I met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He said with a smile kissing her again.

"We should wait until after the baby is born. Then we can have a little one. There is truly no reason to have hundreds of people watching us."

"We can have a little one, with Max, Rus, Amy and the girls and Jared and Padame."

"And your grandfather, and of course Angela." Booth smiled.

"Of course we can't leave the squints out." He smirked as she shifted back to lay against him as they finished watching the old movie before they went to bed cuddled close together.

Brennan woke up to a lot of pressure in her belly. She opened her eyes and tried to move but the Pressure increased before it eased slightly. She sighed and started to doze back off when she felt it again. she laid still for a minute as it eased again and she waited a few minutes before trying to go back to sleep before she felt it again, this time it was more intense making her give a small groan. She turned to see Booth still sound asleep as she felt a quick sharp pain in her lower back.

"Booth." She said. "Booth." She reached over to wake him.

"What is it, Bones? I'm exhausted." He grunted before she felt the pressure again.

"Are you too tired to go to the hospital?" She said and watched his eyes snap open as he sat up wide-awake. He looked at her as she wrapped her hands around her belly and winced slightly.

"Okay. Okay, can you get up and dressed?" He asked trying to stay calm as his insides twisted and jumped.

"Yes, I think so. It's just the pressure of the uterus contracting and pulling the muscles of the abdomen that is starting to cause slight pain." She said as she slowly climbed from the bed and changed while Booth quickly got dressed and called the doctor. He walked back into the bedroom to see Brennan sitting on the bed breathing slowly as she held her shirt in one hand and her socks lay next to her.

"Bones, you okay?" He asked as she nodded. He walked over, grabbed her socks, and helped put them on as she pulled her shirt on.

"Did you call the doctor and explain what was happening?"

"Yeah, she said to head over to the hospital and she's going to meet us there." Booth said as he helped her down to the car.

"What about Angela? Did you call her and tell her that I've gone into labor? What about everyone else?"

"I'll call them when after you're taken care of."

"I promised Angela I would call her as soon as anything happened."

"Don't worry about her. I'll make sure she knows."

"You better, Booth. You know what would happen if she wasn't told."

"Yeah, well I don't even want to know what she would do to me." He gave a wince thinking about what Angela could do to him. She nodded as they stopped just outside of the car. He helped her into the SUV and they were off to the hospital.

Booth was sitting in the chair beside the bed when his phone rang. Angela told him her and Hodgins were there making him kiss Brennan's forehead before he left. He walked out to the waiting room and found everyone waiting. They all jumped to their feet as he walked out.

"She's fine. The contractions are getting pretty close; we're just waiting for the Doctor to check on her again."

"You're keeping pretty calm." Max said watching Booth as he shrugged.

"Getting insane doesn't help anything, besides it would only piss Bones off. She's being overly logical." He explained.

"You're going nuts aren't you?" Angela smiled as he looked at her with a small smile.

"Angie it's nothing like what you women go through." Hodgins said making her look and raise an eyebrow.

"But she's doing okay?" Jared asked turning things back to his brother's girlfriend.

"Yeah. She's doing really good. She's refusing any medication, but she's handling it really well."

"No medication?" Rus asked as Angela smiled.

"Leave it to Brennan." Angela said as Booth chuckled.

"I better get back to her." He said before turning and walking back to join Brennan. Booth walked in as the Doctor smiled.

"Perfect timing." The doctor said. "It's time to start pushing." Booth walked over and saw Brennan just ending another contraction before she looked up at him worried.

"Hey Bones…." He said with a small smile. "You ready to see our baby?" He asked as she gave a small smile.

"After 38 weeks of her growing and maturing in my womb I am very anxious to see what structures she received from you and what she has received from myself."

"Bones, you don't have to be the smart scientists. You can just be a mom." He smiled and watched her look at him for a minute.

"I think she's going to be just like you." She smiled as he chuckled.

"And she's going to look just like you." He kissed her forehead as the Doctor finished getting ready.

"Okay, start to push when you feel the urge." She said as Booth grabbed her hand with his left and had his other to smooth her hair from her damp forehead.

"You can do this, Bones." He whispered as she nodded as she squeezed his hand and started to push.

Angela and the others sat waiting anxiously to hear anything when they heard Brennan's cry come from behind the door making them all sit up worried when suddenly there was a high-pitched scream as they looked at each other with smiles as they waited for Booth to come out. They didn't have to wait long, twenty minutes later Booth walked out carrying a little bundle in his arms. They rushed over to look at the baby girl sound asleep in her father's arms. Booth smiled as he looked at the others all congratulating him and talking about how beautiful the baby was while Angela snuck past in to see Brennan laying with her eyes closed. She took another step and Brennan opened her eyes to see Angela smiling.

"Did you see her?" Brennan asked as Angela nodded.

"She's beautiful, Bren."

Nine months later Brennan and Booth were woken from a dead sleep when his cell phone rang. Brennan turned to look at him as he answered.

"Booth." he said groggily.

"Seeley?" He heard making his eyes snap wide as he sat up quickly making Brennan look at him confused. "Seeley, I need help." A female's voice came through again when the baby started to cry from the other room.


End file.
